A Date Gone Great
by i am LolaBelle
Summary: After their siblings got together, it left the two of them. They've always had feelings for one another but would never admit it. Long story short, their siblings get them to go on a date. What will happen? #Brickercup.


"I am so gonna kill them when I get home," Buttercup said. "Same here. I still can't believe they set us up on a date," Brick said angrily, although he would never admit it, he was also glad they did.

They were currently sitting in a lovely Italian restaurant. They also wouldn't have been on a date if it weren't for their meddling brothers and sisters.

Ever since Bubbles and Butch got together they came to an agreement of everyone being friends. Later Blossom and Boomer found an interest in each other. Then it only left Buttercup and Brick.

They both liked each other, their siblings knew that but they were just too stubborn and shy to admit it. So in the end they were forced to go on a date.

So now we go back to the present with Buttercup and Brick. They were nervous as hell but were still trying to keep a calm façade. Brick decided to break the silence but with not much effort since he didn't know what to say.

"So…"

"So…"

They both looked at each other in that moment and were caught up in the gaze. He looked into her lime green eyes while she looked into his crimson red eyes.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly. She blushed a deep crimson yet they didn't break the intense gaze. And indeed did she look beautiful. Since it was a 'fancy' restaurant they went to, Bubbles forced her to wear a dress. It took some time to catch her to actually put on the dress but eventually they got her into it.

"Thanks," she said with a small, shy smile still blushing. He smiled.

Just as he was about to say something in reply, the waiter came.

"Can I take your orders now?" the waiter said with a slight Italian accent. They ordered quickly to get back to their alone time that they were having.

"Can I ask you something?" Brick asked in that same quiet voice, only it was a bit clearer now. "Sure," she said feeling a bit more relaxed now that the awkward silence was gone.

"Why do you always act as if you don't give a shit about anything in the world when I see that you do?" he asked searching her eyes for any emotion but all he found was surprise. Clearly she was taken aback by the random question.

"W-well…" she stuttered. She was at a loss for words. She really didn't expect him to something like that. She stopped for a moment and thought about what he had said.

"I'm sorry I asked that. Forget what I said, we-"

"It's better that way. It causes less drama. I mean sure I care, I just don't like to show people how I really feel you know because the last time I did that, it just brought me pain," she explained quietly.

He was shocked at her response. He thought she would yell at him or something since she is The Buttercup Utonium after all.

"Wow BC. Didn't know you were the deep type of person," he said teasingly with a slight smirk.

"Tell anyone and I'll murder you in your sleep," she replied seriously but with a smile on her face.

After that they talked and joked around like they used to do all the time.

When they were finished eating and paid the bill they decided to go back to the girl's house and since the professor went to some science convention in Florida.

As soon as they walked through the door, Bubbles and Blossom pounced on them with a million questions. Buttercup just ignored them and led Brick to her room.

"Man I didn't know your sisters could be that weird," he said jokingly. "Trust me, they are weirder than you think," she said while searching for normal clothes in her closet. Brick decided to just relax on her bed and look around.

She left for the bathroom and came back with a shorts and tank top on. Brick didn't mean to stare but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Quit staring. It's creepy," she said crossing her arms while sitting next to him.

"Sorry, but how am I supposed to stop staring when you're dressed in that," he said pointing at her shorts.

"What? It's my pajamas what else am I supposed to wear?" she said pouting.

"You're cute when you do that," he said smirking, knowing she didn't like to be called 'cute'.

"I am not cute, I-" she was cut off by Brick kissing her. She immediately kissed back and he smiled against her lips.

They didn't stop kissing until they both needed to breathe, which is quite a long time considering they are super human teenagers.

They sat there looking at each other panting slightly. "Didn't know you were such a great kisser, Brick," she said smirking.

He just kissed her again and pushed her down on her bed with him on top of her, never breaking the kiss. He started kissing down he jawline, ending by her neck. She started laughing like crazy when he kissed her neck.

"Ticklish, huh?" he said smiling with a slight smirk.

"Maybe," she replied smiling and started yawning.

"You tired? So am I," he said while nuzzling her neck and put an arm around her waist. She started playing with his hair. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and eventually they both fell asleep.

The door slightly opened, revealing a blonde and red-head.

"Aww!" Bubbles quietly squealed. Blossom just smiled knowing they would eventually end up together.

"C'mon Bubbles. Let's go before they wake up," she said and started dragging Bubbles to her own room.

End.


End file.
